The New King of Evil
by awesomeman398
Summary: Link has finally returned from his journies from Termina, but there is a new evil at rise to fufill what Ganondorf could not. Will Link save Hyrule yet again? Will Link actually get to settle down and live a normal life? Will this narrator ever shut up? Find out in this story! Not finished and will plan on finishing.
1. Link's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: My first ever fan fiction I'm writing and also this comes after Majora's Mask. Also everything may not be right according to the story. Italics are also thoughts that someone is having. Link and Ruto are 16 years old by the way. Please enjoy rate and review!**

Chapter One: Link's Return

The Hero of Time was finally home at Hyrule. His adventures in Termina were tiresome. It took 1 year to get to Termina. It then took another year to get back to Hyrule. Link entered the Lost Forest a day ago. He was running low on supplies, but was only two days away from his destination. He rode on through the forest. Passing tree after tree in what seemed like he was going nowhere whatsoever.

"Well it's getting dark, Epona. Better settle down for the night." The hero tiredly said. This night in particular was longer than others. Link had the feeling all night that someone was watching him. When the feeling passed he dozed off to sleep. Early the next morning he awoke to someone going through his pack.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Link yelled. The figure looked up at him. His face was shrouded by darkness. Link got up and readied his sword. Slowly the hero unsheathed his Biggoron sword. He lunged with the heavy sword, but the figure merely sidestepped it and took off with a mask.

The figure was fast. But Link was faster. The only thing the figure had on his side was his ability to avoid Link when he got close. Link ended up tripping on the root of a tree. When he got up the figure was nowhere to be seen. The strange figure got away with Link's Zora Mask.

The rest of the day was just riding through the forest and coming onto the Kokiri Village. He actually got to sleep in a bed since his house was not far. The Kokiri people were nowhere to be seen. They all must have been asleep since Link got to the village pretty late into the night.

Saria stayed at the Forest Temple so he never really talked with her. The night was actually peaceful. Link could also get some more supplies if he ever needed it, but he only needed food and water for only one more day. Link slept very peacefully that night not even thinking about the stolen Zora mask.

The next day he was off bright and early towards Hyrule Field. Strangely there were not many people outside on the field. There was the occasional person that came outside. Yet somehow they looked different than usual. They looked angry about something. It pondered Link for a while. The day also went by faster than usual and night came quickly. Luckily he was at the mouth of the Zora's River by the time the moon appeared. The water was pitch black and Octoroks and Tektites were nowhere to be seen._ Maybe the Zora Guard are actually making sure there are no monsters near the river.___Link made sure he had the Zora Tunic on just in case any missed monsters decided to get any bright ideas and pull him underwater. There was a sudden splash in the water and Link turned around. Grabbing the hilt of his sword he yelled, "Who's there?" Something grabbed his leg and pulled him underwater_._ He looked down to see dark purple eyes staring back up at him. Link re-surfaced to see the Princess of the Zora next to him.

"You're back!" Princess Ruto exclaimed.


	2. Strange Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapters really not used to making long chapters yet, but I will plan on making them long. I just really wanted a cliff hanger pretty much. If any of the readers are wondering there will be an enemy. And also I'm going to disregard the "Zora's Engagement Ring" part of the Ocarina of Time. Oh and also for the sake of the story there is a "Zora Kingdom" in the story. So as always please rate and review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Strange Things

"Hey! What's the big idea pulling innocent bystanders underwater like that?" Link laughed.

"Well you have your Zora's Tunic on right? If you didn't have it on, I wouldn't have dragged you under." Ruto said.

"Point there. So what happened to all the monsters around here?" Link asked.

"We don't know. It looks like they all just got up and decided to leave." explained the princess. Link swam to the river's edge and climbed out. He tried to wring out his clothes, but found it hopeless.

"Well I guess that means I don't have to kill anything right now." stated the hero. Ruto swam to the edge of the river and climbed out as well. "Have you noticed that the Kakariko villagers look a bit odd? They seemed angry about something." Link asked.

"No, nothing seemed that way. Still I haven't been to the village in a couple of weeks. It must have been recent, yet none of the Zoras seem like that." explained Ruto. They walked onward to the waterfall to enter the Zora's Domain. "It sure got dark quick didn't it?"

"Yeah I noticed that on the way here, very weird. It's kind of like when Ganondorf ruled the land isn't it?" Link asked playing the song to open the waterfall. Link hopped in and Ruto followed.

"Yeah it kind of is. It's probably nothing. Well at least I hope it is. We can never be too sure now can we?" she said.

"Yeah the Royal Family never suspected that he was a traitor to the King. Speaking of the King. How's King Zora?" Link asked

"He's been busy lately. I never see him often. He's always locked up in his chambers with guards at the door. Doesn't want anyone to see him these days. He's with his advisor Zaron most of the time. I don't trust him. He was an exile from the Zora Kingdom in Termina. He came over here with a couple of other Zora. He was the leader of the group. He went to go ask my father if they could live here. A couple of meeting later my father just makes him one of his advisors. I don't understand at all why." The princess explained. "So Link. Where were you for the past two years?"

"It's a very long story. I just went out beyond Hyrule one day. Like after a year of wondering the wilderness I found the Kingdom of Termina. I actually came across Termina after Epona was stolen by a skull kid. He turned me into a Deku. I eventually found a mask salesman who told me that I must get something for him. I found my ocarina and went back to him. He changed me back and I could turn into a Deku scrub at will. Well really I just put on a mask. The Skull Kid was actually corrupted by a very evil mask called the Majora's Mask. He tried to crash the moon into the land. I eventually stopped him and I thought it was time to head back here." He explained walking around the maze-like corridors.

They turned around one corner to see a fairly large Zora standing there. He looked quite un-amused when he saw Link with Princess Ruto.

"Hello, Princess Ruto. Who is your friend here?" asked Zaron with a crooked smile.

"Surprised you don't know him. He saved all of Hyrule from, Ganondorf." explained the princess.

"You must be, Zaron, which I've heard all too little about." Link stated with a cold stare.

"Ah Link! How could I not recognize you? It must be that you aren't wearing your green!" Zaron exclaimed.

Link stood with no expression on his face staring at, Zaron. _Something seems odd about this guy. I can't put my finger on it._ "I'd better be off for the night then. Princess, nice seeing you again I'll be back in the morning!" Link yelled running back out of the waterfall.

"Goodbye hero… Safe journeys…" Zaron said quietly with a smirk on his face. He walked back to the King's chambers.

"Bye, Link, see you tomorrow!" Ruto exclaimed with a flash of her smile.

Link walked back down to his horse to go set up where he would sleep. He made a small fire. _Zaron looks really familiar. Like I've seen him somewhere before. Wouldn't be surprised, Ruto, did say that he was one of the Zoras exiled from the Zora kingdom in Termina._ Link went over to, Epona, and gave her some carrots for her to munch on. Link, grabbed some of the bread out of his pack and began to eat some of it.

Ruto swam around through the corridors of the Zora's Domain back to her room. She swam up to a rock and pressed the middle of it. A small vent opened and she swam through before it closed. She swam through the vent until it opened up into a huge room. There was a huge coral out crop with a smooth surface above the water. Water surrounded this makeshift island. It was her secret place that no other Zora knew about. On top of the island was a pool of water which the princess used as a bed.

Link wiped off the leftover crumbs from his bread and went to lie down on his mat. He stared at the stars for a bit until he finally fell asleep. Link awoke at the sound of a splash. He looked towards the river to find what looked like a very strange looking Octorok staring at him. Link quickly picked up his shield and knelt and put it up to guard him from any projectiles. He shimmied to get to his sword, yet the Octorok did nothing. It just stared at Link.

He got up and grabbed his sword. He looked back and he received an emotionless stare. Link put his shield on his back and went over to examine the beast. The beast looked different from a usual Octorok. It had red eyes and a green shell. It also had a tentacle going straight down into the water.

Just then another appeared a bit down river. It looked the same. Three more appeared more up river. _That's strange… Octoroks never travel in packs._

Two more appeared next to the first one. _This is really weird…_ They went underwater one by one until none were left. Link went over to the water's pitch black surface and looked in._ They just leave? Like that?_

Link saw something coming up from under the water. It looked like it was about to hit him into the air. He quickly jumped back and saw all the Octoroks in the air. They didn't shoot him because they were just puppets. The tentacle under them was the arms of a huge Octorok.

It looked like the strange Octoroks except much bigger. It was so big, Link, could be swallowed inside the projectile shooter._ You must be why all the other monsters are gone._ It started sucking in everything around it with its projectile shooter. Link put on the iron boots, took out a bomb, and lit it. The thing was not smart whatsoever.

Link, threw the bomb into the air and it was sucked right into the mouth. Once inside it continued to suck in air until the bomb went off. It howled with anger. Link took off the boots. The Octorok flailed its arms around. One of the smaller Octoroks hit Link into the air and another hit him back onto the ground.

_Damn he hits hard. I'll hit you back even harder. _With that Link took out the Megaton Hammer. The Giant Octorok still trying to hit him with the smaller Octoroks swung right for Link. Link jumped out of the way and swung the hammer down on top of the small Octorok causing it to become useless. Again it began trying to suck Link inside of it.

Link repeated the process with the bombs. This time it passed out on to the shore. Link walked up to it with the hammer and swung away at its shell taking half of it off. He jumped back right before another Octorok was swung at him.

The hero took out his bow and launched a light arrow into the cliff face. The Octorok looked over distracted by the light. The hero launched another light arrow inside of the shell. The arrow hit its brain which exploded on impact. The Giant Octorok fell over, now dead, on the shore. It turned into some type of purple smoke and was gone.

Link walked over back to his campsite. He looked over his wounds. He had two broken ribs and his ankle began to swell up. _Shit, my ribs freaking hurt. Hopefully I can at least walk tomorrow. I'm not going to the infirmary tonight. I'll go in the morning and tell a messenger to notify, Ruto._ The hero quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Zaron watched the hero at a distance. _That kid can take a lot of pain. Tougher than I thought. _"Nice job, kid."he whispered retreating back inside the Zora's Domain.

**Author's Note: Well I actually made this longer. Well this actually took me all day to come up with. I also really wanted a fight and put one in! The Giant Octorok is actually bigger than the one fought in Jabu Jabu's Belly. Just thought I'd clarify that. So as always please rate and review. All criticism will be taken in a good mind. Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll try to clear that up next chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Kakariko Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: Well hopefully I write this all today. I actually got worldwide views. Also a special thanks to my first reviewer XPloyalist. I'll try to add more action in some later chapters. Not sure if I should have Link go through temples again. Hopefully you'll meet in this chapter the main villain. Not sure though. Well better get on with the writing. As always please rate and review! And his name is pronounced "Bl-a-sis" Oh and after I finish with this story I might do a Link and Medli thingamajig. **

Chapter 3: Kakariko Village

Link awoke the next morning to something new. Instead of the mat that he fell asleep on he awoke in a bed. The room was fairly large and was white. He looked over his body and found that he had bandages over his head and chest._ Must be in the infirmary._ He tried to get up, but was met by a sudden burst of pain.

The hero groaned in agony. He looked down to find that his leg was suspended in the air. _It must be sprained. Great. Just freaking great. Can't do anything like this. Where's the doctor?_ As if by telepathy the doctor entered the room. "Ah, so you're finally awake. Been a while. Thought we might loose you there a couple times." A Zora doctor said walking into the room.

"How long have I been out?" the hero questioned.

"Eh, it was about a week. The princess found you after about a day. What happened?" the doc stated.

"I found out why the monsters went away. It wasn't even on purpose it decided I'd be a snack. It was a huge Octorok with several smaller ones on its tentacles. Kind of like a puppet master." Link explained."Where's, Ruto?"

"Probably in her quarters. I'll send someone to her to tell her that you're awake." The doctor said.

"Thanks, doc. What's broken?" Link asked.

"Well you have two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a concussion." He said sending someone off."You'll live though. Just be in here for maybe another week or so. I'll be back in a bit. Try to rest." he said walking out the door.

Link stared at the roof trying to fall asleep. _This is never going to work. I can't sleep. I slept for a week. _"LINK!" Ruto yelled running into the room jumping onto the bed hugging him. Link held back tears of pain.

"Ruto, you're laying on my ribs and it hurts." He said in a slightly more squeaky voice.

"Sorry forgot about that." The princess said with a giggle. She got off of him and sat in the chair next to the bed. He gave out a breath of relief.

"So did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Nothing ever happens around here. Oh well we did notice that the monsters are back. Other than that nope nothing. Oh wait. The new Gerudo King to be Blasis came by to visit with my father." She stated.

"Wait I thought the Gerudo had one male every century?" He questioned.

"We all thought so too. He actually came from Termina. They have some sort of fortress out there too." She stated. "What happened to you Link?"

Link began telling the story with the huge Octorok. He told her everything about the odd color to how he defeated it. She visited and talked with him every day. A week passed and Link could finally leave the infirmary.

The sky grew dark early yet again. At the Gerudo Fortress was a ceremony taking place. The Gerudo's were receiving a new king. This man's name was Blasis. He looked a lot like their last king Ganondorf. He was slightly shorter and he had a full beard. His hair was orange and he never smiled. After the ceremony he went back to his room. _Link, may have killed my pet. But that was only the beginning. Soon Hyrule will be mine. Everywhere anyone looks it will be dark. All I need to do is turn those wretched Zoras over to my side. I will do what Ganondorf could not. Soon very soon he will be dead!_

"Hey, Link! What are you doing?" the curios princess asked.

"Eh, just fishing. Nothing much." the hero stated.

"Cool... You want to go for a swim?" Ruto asked.

"Yeah sure. Where do you have in mind?" he asked

"Follow me!" she said as she took off into the domain.

"Hey, wait up!" he yelled after her. She was fast. Yet she wasn't fast enough. He soon caught up with her. She ran all the way back into the domain and took lefts and rights at what seemed like random intervals. She jumped into a pool. She kept swimming until she reached the bottom. Link, was right behind her. She pressed the middle of the rock and the vent opened. Link's eyes widened. She looked up and laughed into the water. He followed her though the vent. They went up onto the island and Link just laughed.

"What's so funny?" the princess asked.

"That you never told me about this place before." He stated.

"Well I never told anyone about this place. You're the person other than me to see this place." She stated.

"I'm honored." he said. The rest of the day they talked and swam. Ruto was even surprised how fast the Hylian could swim. Yet he still wasn't faster than she was. Link climbed out of the water onto the coral-like island. "How can you still go on like that?" he panted.

"You're not so bad yourself!" she panted after climbing onto the island. "I'm just going to rest here for a bit." She said before falling asleep.

Link just stared up at the caves ceiling. _Wow this place is amazing. It's just like a hideout._ Link looked over at Ruto. _She is amazing. Really glad I met her. _Link picked her up and brought her over to the pool in the middle of the island and set her inside of it. _I hope we can do this again sometime._ With that he went over to the opposite side of the pool and fell asleep.

Link awoke the next morning to Ruto bringing in some breakfast. "Hey, there sleepyhead! Have a nice nap?" she laughed walking over to him.

"What's that?" he said groggily standing up.

"Just some fish. That's basically our only diet here. So eat up! I have to go to the village soon and if the villagers are what you said. I want a good bodyguard with me." She said eating her fish.

"Well ok then. Why do you have to go to the village?" the hero asked.

"My father wants me to go with our diplomat to learn some things about foreign relations." She replied jumping into the water.

"Ok then let's go!" Link said after finishing his fish. He followed her back out the way they came in from and went through the waterfall. "Where's your diplomat?" he asked.

"He said he'd meet me at the village so let's go." She said starting to walk off.

"Does a princess really want to walk? Or would you rather get there in style?" Link stated riding up next to her on Epona. "We also might want a quick getaway." He said getting off.

"But I've never rode a horse." She said

"You don't need to ride her. You just need to sit on her." He said holding out his hand.

"Well ok… But if I fall off it's on your head!" she said taking his hand.

"I promise you won't." he said reassuringly. He picked her up and put here on the saddle of Epona. He climbed up behind her and took the reins. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and he took off. He started to gain speed until Epona was at a full sprint. "You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah this is great! We should do this more often." She yelled.

"Told you it would be fun! Don't be so hesitant next time!" he exclaimed. After a bit of time they arrived at Kakariko Village. "We're here. I'm going to leave her at the bridge. So if you get separated from me go to the bridge. Ok?" she nodded. Link got off Epona and extended his hand. Ruto took it and Link helped her down. "Where exactly did you say he would be?" the hero asked.

"Just outside the town. Look there he is!" she said as she took off running.

"Hey don't stray off now!" he yelled catching up to her. "You should be more ca-." he began.

Ruto looked horrified. Link turned to see that the diplomat was sitting next to a fence post. He had an arrow in his chest. Link and Ruto ran over to him. "He's not dead yet. Hey sir? Sir! Hey come on wake up!" he exclaimed. The Zora's eyes opened slowly.

"Princess? What are you doing here? It's not safe! I sent my bodyguard to say not to come here. Where is he?" the diplomat asked crazed.

"We never saw your bodyguard. We have to go now! Come on!" she ordered.

"No leave me here! I'll just slow you down! The villagers are crazed. They did this to me. Just get out of here before they come back! I was talking to one of the villagers who isn't crazy. He said this all started when the Gerudo King Blasis came to town. He talked to the village elder and no one ever saw the elder again. Just please get out of here before they come back. Link… Hero of Time… Please protect her highness from anyone. Promise me. As my last wish please fulfill my wish. Now go and get her out of he-." He tried finished before another arrow hit him in the chest. Missing Link's shoulder by mere inches. They looked up to see a cloaked figure readying another arrow. Link took out his shield and faced it at the man. He turned to the now dead Zora diplomat.

"I'll fulfill your wish. I promise." Link said before closing the Zora's eyes. "Hurry Ruto! We have to get out of here. Back to Epona!" he said to her. She didn't move or talk. An arrow hit Link's shield. "Oh you want to play?" he yelled up to the figure. He pulled out his bow and readied a light arrow. The arrow hit the man in the arm and he took off running. Ruto was alive and well. But she just stood there. Staring at Link. She didn't blink. "Sorry Ruto, but we need to get out of here!" he said before picking her up. He ran back to Epona and put her on. He jumped on behind her and they were off back to the domain. "Come on Ruto speak to me!" he yelled to her. _It's no use she's in shock. I'm going to have to wait for her to regain her senses._ The afternoon went to being evening again. They had just arrived back at the Zora's Domain. As Link picked Ruto back up she finally regained her senses.

"Link!" she yelled burying her face into his chest. "Where are we?" she asked knowing nothing else to say.

"We're back at the domain. You're safe. I assure you." He said carrying her up to the entrance.

They entered the domain to find no one in the room. They decided that everyone was sleeping and went to Ruto's secret place. Link pressed the middle of the rock and they swam through. They went up on the island and laid down. "Night' Ruto." Link said before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Wow I'm on a role. Three chapters in three days! Let's hope I can make it four! Yes if any of you guys are wondering I plan on getting more lovey dovey soon. That was there for all of you romance freaks out there. Well I've certainly have had fun writing this. This is my favorite pairing for the Legend of Zelda right next to Link and Medli. Well thanks for reading yet again! Don't forget to rate and review. Bye! **


	4. Execution

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor any of the characters.  
Author's Note: Well sorry there was no new chapter yesterday. I was reading reviews and I agreed with one of them to revise all my chapters yesterday. Might have more problems getting them out after break ends though. Might be only Fridays and Saturdays when I can revise or post a new chapter. I have a flash drive so any time I have some free time in the computer lab I'll try to write as much down as I can. Without making it bad (I hope). Well as always please rate and review. Thanks for staying tuned!**

Chapter 4: Execution

What Link and Ruto didn't know was that all the other Zora were in the main dining hall. Not celebrating. But attending a meeting. All the Zora were there. Even King Zora himself. "You're all probably wondering why you're here. Well Zaron suggested that I call this meeting. It's about the new Gerudo King. If you're not aware, his name is Blasis." The King started. "He's been troubling us greatly. Our diplomat to Kakariko Village was killed by one of his people. He says it was not his idea." He explained as a lot of angry Zora started protesting. "Silence!" and with that single word all the commotion stopped. "The person responsible for this has gone rouge. He wants to speak with us directly." King Zora stated as Blasis walked into the room. Whispering started yet again.

The Gerudo King walked up next to King Zora. "Hello good people. I'll keep it short and cut to the point," he started. "You should have nothing to fear from my people. Like your King said this one is rouge. Yet the only thing that I should say next is… All of my people are rouge!" He yelled with an evil smile. As if by magic Gerudo soldiers ran into the room surrounding all the Zora. The guards were overwhelmed and quickly. "Now I'm a generous man. I'll give you all a choice. Live and join me. Or die." He started. "Let's see… Ah! Your King shall go fist!" he said still smirking his smile.

"You think I'd join the likes of you? You can think again! I'd rather die!" he yelled into his face.

"Very well. You mistook my generosity. Now… You will be the first to die!" he yelled taking out a blade. King Zora's eyes didn't blink, but he stared coldly at the Gerudo. Blasis stabbed into him spilling a large amount of blood on the floor. Everywhere there were screams and gasps. "Anyone else want to play the hero?" he asked out loud.

Link watched the whole thing from a vent in the wall. _Oh goddesses what am I going to do about this? Ruto is still unaware that this thing is happening. I wouldn't even know if she didn't tell me about this vent! Ok I just have to go back to Ruto and escape to someplace. Maybe the Water Temple._ Link inched his way back towards where Ruto was waiting. "Link what's going on in there?" asked the princess.

"Uh… Well you see… Blasis has everyone held hostage in there… And well. We need to get out of here. He's giving them a choice. Join him or die. Since we weren't invited I'm going to guess that his means are to kill us." Link said hopping out of the vent. "So we have to go now! I'll explain everything else later once we're safe." He said jogging down the hallway with Ruto close behind. "We can still make it to the waterfall." He said running to it.

"Hero! Hero wait! Please don't leave me here! I managed to sneak out!" yelled Zaron.

"What is it?" asked a very impatient and unhappy Ruto.

"I wouldn't go out that way. They have guards out there. If you want to escape we have to go to the King's Chambers." Zaron said urging Ruto through the hallways. Link was following as close behind as possible, but then stopped.

"Link what are you doing we need to get out of here!" Princess Ruto whispered.

"Ruto get behind me. And do it now." Link said grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"What are you talking about? We need to go right now!" Ruto exclaimed.

"She's right hero. We need to keep moving before some of the guards spot us!" Zaron yelled looking around the next corner.

"Ruto he's not who he says he is." Link said grabbing her arm.

"What do you mean? He is helping us to get out of here!" she said after being put behind Link.

"Just trust me ok? I still have a promise to fulfill." Link said pulling out his sword and shield. "So uh, Zaron. How exactly did you escape?"

"I don't know really. I was one of the ones by the door and I slipped out." He said turning around scratching his face.

"Hmm. Now this Blasis guy. Why is he doing this?" Link said slowly walking closer.

"He didn't say. My guess is that he wants to rule Hyrule." Zaron said backing up into the wall.

"How did your guards not see armed warriors go into the domain? Really it makes no sense to me. Zora guards have some of the best trained eyes around the land." Link said stepping closer.

"Why are you asking these questions? I'm trying to save us all." He said slightly annoyed.

"Well my idea was to stall us as long as possible. It was just to see if any guards were patrolling the area. They aren't. Isn't that a little strange. If I was an evil villain looking for someone I'd send every available man out there looking for them. There aren't any guards so they must be waiting to choke us off very soon. I now know why you look familiar. You were the person who stole my mask. You must have killed the real Zaron and taken his place." Link said getting within striking range. "This really was a nice plan to try to kill us. Too bad I found out about it before it could happen Blasis!" Link yelled going in for a slash. Zaron held up his arms and blocked the attack.

"Very good hero. I applaud your detective skills. But you see… You're the only one who can put up a decent fight. I'm going to have to kill you and your little girlfriend over there. Now if you'll excuse me this mask is kind of hard to breathe in. Let me take it off." Zaron said pulling off his mask. Link pulled back his sword and backed up a little. "I am Blasis and I will be your end. I'll finish what Ganondorf could not." He said pulling out a sword.

"You can try." Link said bracing himself.

"Arrogant fool…" Blasis said with a smile. Blasis charged up to Link and went for a lunge, but was meat by a shield to the face. Link managed to save his life, but suffered a gash on his chest. Link decided to take the offensive and swung his sword left and right. Blasis was backing up to the wall deflecting all of Link's blows with either his gauntlet or his own sword. Blasis this time grabbed Link's sword arm and grabbed it from his hand. "Nice try!" the Gerudo yelled. Blasis threw the sword which hit the wall right next to Ruto. She let out a scream and fell to the floor.

"Damn you!" Link yelled trying his best to deflect Blasis' sword with just his shield. Blasis' sword stabbed into the wall and Link leaped back to his sword. As soon as he picked it up he saw rocks heading his way through the air. Link pulled up his shield and deflected all the rocks, but one which hit him in the stomach. He was knocked back to the wall. He looked up just in time to sidestep an incoming thrust to the face. He wasn't fast enough so the sword cut a gash in his cheek. Blood now trickled down from his bleeding cheek. He wiped it away and charged Blasis. Link charged, but Blasis kicked him in the stomach knocking him down to the ground.

"Is this all that the Hero of Time can accomplish?" Blasis laughed. Link tried to get up, but Blasis kicked him back over to Ruto. "Pathetic whelp!" he yelled. Link looked over to Ruto who was looking at him.

"Go back to the waterfall and get to Epona. Ride to wherever you think is safe. I'll try to meet you there." He whispered. She then shook her head. "Please leave me!" he said getting back up to his knees.

"You should listen to him," Blasis started picking Link up by the throat. "Try to leave and you may even get to live the rest of your life. You two are condemned for execution. Leave and you may escape!" He said throwing Link on to the wall. He let out a groan. "He means well!" Blasis laughed. Just then two huge Zora charged Blasis taking him off guard. "What the hell!" he yelled.

"Hero get out of here now!" yelled one of the Zora.

"We can't hold him off forever!" yelled the other one. As if by magic two more came and tackled Blasis keeping him down for a while.

Ruto helped Link up and started for the waterfall with him being supported by on her shoulder. "Come on Link we're almost there!" she yelled to him jumping through the waterfall. They eventually got back to Epona and she took off to Lake Hylia.

In the Zora Domain there was yet another ceremony happening. This was an execution ceremony. "You four have tried to help your sworn enemies to your new king. For that you have given them more time to live and you are now to be executed!" Blasis yelled.

"We would rather die than help you." said one of the prisoners who then spit at Blasis.

"You little pathetic excuse for life! I'll have you go last. You'll see your confederates die before you do!" he laughed. One by one Blasis picked up each Zora by the throat and broke each of their necks until he reached the last one. "Now that I think about it… You'll receive a worse execution." He started. He looked over at a Gerudo Warrior and said, "Take him to the prison. Make sure he has just enough food and water to barely survive on."

Link and Ruto were riding as fast as they could. They tried to reach Lon Lon Ranch before the early night set upon them. _We can probably stay there for the night and set out for wherever tomorrow morning._ Storm clouds quickly covered the sky. And soon it was pouring rain. But by that time they have just reached the gates of the ranch. "Hopefully they have a place for us to stay!" Link yelled over the rain. "And hopefully they're not like the villagers!"

Link knocked at the door. At first he heard nothing, but then he heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened and Malon appeared. "Hey there Link!" she said.

"Hey Malon. Let me get straight to the point. We need a place to stay for the night. Do you have any space?" Link asked.

"Not in the house no, but no ones in the barn. You can stay there as long as you need." The ranch hand said.

"Hey thanks Malon. That's all." Link said walking back to Ruto and Epona.

"What did she say?" Ruto asked.

"She said we can stay in the barn. Not much, but it will work." Link explained walking Epona and Ruto through the gates and to the barn. He opened the barn doors before it got too dark to see. "At least it's warm." Link said walking in trying to dry off his clothes.

"Link. What happened in the dining hall?" Ruto asked.

"Um… Well… Some bad people took everyone hostage. Including your father. You got to realize this is really hard to tell you… Blasis… K… killed… King Zora. I'm sorry Ruto." Link explained trying his best not to have her cry.

"He… He what?" she said sitting down.

"Blasis killed your father. He didn't want to be a coward and be a slave to Blasis." Link said sitting down next to her. She looked at him with a blank stare and started to cry hard. She then fell over into Link's lap and cried even harder. Link tried to comfort her as much as he could. "I'm sorry Ruto. Really I am. If I was there I would've tried all I could to stop it from happening." He said as he took her in his arms.

"I know Link." She said tears still flowing from her eyes. "Thanks for telling me anyway."

"You have to know that he wasn't a coward. He died with honor." He said looking back down at her. She stared back up at him. Her crying seemed to make her purple eyes sparkle even more in the dim light of the barn. "It's going to be ok. I promise. It's not going to happen to you." He said leaning back onto a hay bale. He looked back down to find Ruto was asleep. Link leaned back again to go to sleep.


	5. Rebels

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor any of the characters.

Author's Note: Sorry guys I won't be able to get out chapters as much as I have been. Break ended and I'm back in school. I still want to do this. I will get one chapter out at least once a week hopefully. I still enjoy the plot so have no fear I will continue until it's done! As always please rate and review! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Rebels

Link opened his eyes. He looked across the room to find that he was still in the barn of Lon Lon Ranch. His clothes were now dry and the rain had stopped. He tried to get up from his sitting position, but failed as something was on his lap. He looked down to see Ruto did not move her position. He slowly lifted her head off of his lap and moved out of the way before he put her back down.

He moved over to Epona and gave her a carrot. He reached into the pack on the Horse and pulled out two pieces of bread. _Guess it's time to get a move on._ The hero went over to the sleeping princess and lightly shook her. "Come on it's time to get a move on." He said giving her a piece of bread.

"Where are we going in such a hurry?" she asked opening her eyes and started to eat.

"We have to get to the Lost Woods." Link said finishing his piece of bread and walking over to Epona. She got up off the hay bale and walked over to Link. He helped her up on the horse and opened the barn doors. He walked over to Epona and got on behind Ruto. "Let's go then!" he said spurring Epona. The horse sped off towards the gate of the ranch. Link stopped the horse outside the house and shouted, "Thanks Malon!" He then went out towards the Lost Woods.

They eventually got to the woods with basically no problem. As soon as they entered the forest they felt that the place was different. "Did you feel that?" Ruto asked.

"Yeah feels more peaceful doesn't it?" Link said looking around.

"Why are we here Link?" Ruto asked

"I had a dream of someone telling me to come here." Explained Link. "I have no idea why we have to go here though."

"Well at least it feels different than in the rest of Hyrule." She said as they came to a circular clearing. There was not a sound to be heard.

"Something's not right." Link said pulling out his bow and putting an arrow in it. Out of what seems like no where a group of Sheikah in camouflage jumped out of the tall grass with weapons pointed at the two. Link aimed his bow at one of them.

"Drop the weapon!" one of the men ordered. "We have you outnumbered and surrounded!" Link hesitated. He dropped the bow and the arrow to the ground. "And the sword!" the same one yelled. Link complied and dropped his sword and shield to the ground.

"Who are you?" Link yelled.

"You'll know soon enough." Said a different man. Some others went and grabbed Link's gear. "Off the horse!" Link got off and helped the princess down as well.

"Do you know who I a-…" Link started before a dart hit him in his neck.

"Link!" Ruto yelled.

"You idiot! That's the hero!" a Goron yelled. Link blacked out.

Link awoke to the sight of dark tent. Just a dim lantern lit the tent. He soon realized that it was night time and he was transported from the clearing to a bed. He sat up and looked around. He looked over to see an overwhelmed princess next to him. "You're awake!" Ruto exclaimed pulling him into a tight embrace. He put his arm around the Zora.

"How long have I been out?" Link asked.

"It's been about a day since we were at the clearing." She said pulling out of the hug. "Turns out these are the rebels against Blasis. They've been waiting for you and they'll be wanting to know that you're awake." Ruto explained.

"What happened to me?" Link asked still a little dazed.

"They thought we were a scouting party for Blasis. They shot you with a sleeper dart." Ruto said trying to help Link up.

"Remind me to thank them for a great nap…" Link said getting up and rubbing his neck. Ruto laughed as she helped him stand. Link tried walking toward the entrance of the tent, but the drugs haven't quite worn off and he wobbled a bit. "Whoa there." Link said sitting down.

"Can you walk?" Ruto asked trying to help him up.

"Yeah… Just a bit dizzy that's all." Link stated getting back up. She helped him to the entrance and Link walked with little difficulty again. "Where are we?"

"About an hour's ride from the Forest Temple. The leaders are in that tent. Your gear's in there also." The princess explained while pointing to a large tent.

"Let's go then!" he said moving off towards the tent.

"Hey wait up!" the Zora said running off after him. The tent was bigger than the one Link woke up in, but still dim with lanterns lighting up the place. Right inside was a long table with five people sitting at it. The one on the far left was the Deku King. Next to him was the Goron Chief, Darunia. Next to the Goron was a man who was unfamiliar. Next to the man was an unfamiliar woman. Lastly on the far right was Princess Zelda. _Well three familiar faces._

"Nice to see that you're awake!" the Goron exclaimed.

"I heard you have my gear here." Link stated.

"It's in the other room, but we have questions that need to be answered." The Deku explained. "Ruto has refused to answer any questions without your presence."

"Well I can answer any questions that you need." Link said sitting down next to Ruto. "But first who are these two that I've never met?"

"The man is a Sheikah named Lars the leader of his clan. The Gerudo's name is Nara. She is a rebel and has a somewhat large resistance force fighting for us." Zelda explained. "The Deku King is from Termina and is giving us supplies and whatever men he can spare."

"Well nice to see you all again and to meet you all." Link said.

"So now to get down to business. Start at the beginning. What happened exactly?" Lars asked.

"Well Ruto and I were going to Kakariko Village to help the Zora diplomat there. We got there and he was almost dead. He told us that the villagers were crazed and had attacked him and his bodyguard. The bodyguard was never seen again after he was sent by the diplomat to warn us not to come. The diplomat was then killed by an archer on one of the roofs. We got away and went back to the domain. The next morning I was in a secret passageway and witnessed Blasis' takeover. I tried to escape through the main entrance, but Zaron the Chief Advisor told us to follow him and that there were guards out there. He was very anxious and was acting weird. I attacked him and he turned out to be Blasis. We fought and he won undoubtedly. I would have been killed if it weren't for four Zora who tackled Blasis and helped us escape. We rested at Lon Lon Ranch and came here." Link recited.

"Well that sums a lot up. And what happened to King Zora?" asked Nara. Ruto got up from her seat and ran out of the tent.

"He ugh… Isn't with us anymore. Blasis executed him…" Link said before running after the princess. Link soon found her in the tent he woke up in. She was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. Link went over to the bed and sat down next to her. She fell over onto his shoulder and Link put his arm around her. "I know it's hard… But you have to be strong. For the others. You're one of the few Zora we have around here and I wish this wasn't true… The last member of the Royal Zora Family. Just let it out. I'm sorry I truly am." Link said trying to comfort her. A messenger appeared at the entrance of the tent. "Go away!" Link mouthed.

Link looked down at the Zora who stopped crying. She looked up at Link. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light. "Ok Link. Thanks I'm better. Let's go talk to the leaders." She said getting up. They walked back into the tent where all the leaders were. "Sorry for my outburst. It's just a little too soon for me to be thinking about… father…" Ruto explained taking her seat. Link sat next to her.

"Sorry for mentioning him." Nara apologized. Ruto nodded.

"Well truth be told I think Blasis can be killed by no ordinary weapons. He must have used some dark magic to make him invincible. He took down the best heavily armored knights of Hyrule. We need to find out if this is true. Any ideas where to fund this out?" Zelda informed.

"There's a library at the Gerudo Fortress. Maybe we can find something out there?" Nara suggested.

"Nara can you get some of your stealthiest people into that library to get that book?" the Deku King asked.

"Consider it done." Nara exclaimed getting up and leaving.

"Ok we have a plan then. Meeting adjourned." Lars stated. Link and Ruto got up and left the tent.

"Hey, you know Blasis won't win. I'll make sure he won't." Link said walking into the tent. Ruto looked at Link. The lantern giving off a faint glow. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Thanks Link." She said looking away blushing a deep red.

"What was that for?" Link muttered staring at her.

"For everything you've done for me." She said lying on her bed. Link laid down on his bed and stared at the top of the tent. _Well that was a pleasant surprise._ He slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
